


Always and Forever

by RainbowPools



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aging, M/M, Romance, These poor boys, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: A small accident reminds Ardyn of Besithia’s short life.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I saw my wheel chair bound grandfather yesterday, and from my sadness did I make this story. Enjoy, and care for your loved ones y’all.

There were numerous open fields outstretching from Niflheim, green with spring grass and gold with wheat. The sun shown down and hung it’s scintillating glow. It was through those abandoned planes that Ardyn strolled, hand interlaced in Besithia’s. His chin was held high, amber eyes peaking at blue sky, merlot curls twisting in the wind about his shoulders. He tried to ignore how fragile Besithia’s hand was, delicate in his gloved palm, fingers just barely holding onto his own. Verstael was doing okay for a fifty four year old scientist who never left cold ventilated facilities, who spent hours around chemicals, scourge, and combustible gas, who lived on Ebony, who slept only when his body fell stone limp. His skin was paling, but the baby pink hue unique to him had not yet fled his complexion. His flaxen hair had grown. With its owner too occupied to trim it proper, it laced down his neck in messy curls and folds, a few errand strands brushing into his forehead, some even turning gray. He still looked younger than most, and Ardyn would ascribe that to his innate baby face. His sapphire eyes crinkled, never losing the luster of curiosity and wonder. His freckles remained clear as day, his forehead slightly creased with age. He still took care to tame his stubble at least, but his countenance was marred also by his lack of sleep. Exhaustion hung heavy on his features.

“How are you getting on with the staff in Zegnautus? Still hate all of them?” Ardyn squeezed his weak hand, leading them in no specific direction as they perambulated the field.

“I fear I may be growing too popular,” Besithia murmured, “I don’t quite well understand why, but most here are curious to my experiments and knowledge and tend to pelt me with questions whenever an opportunity presents itself.”

“And your employees?” Ardyn quizzed.

“The poor children either despise or adore me, and I have not the time to deal with nor the former or the latter.”

Ardyn offered a chuckle, “And what of your experiments?” This got Besithia going. In no time he had broken from Ardyn’s grip, all four eight of him, pacing in circles and waving his arms as he had always done, rambling about eliminating needless variables, isolating nuclei, and testing cell reactions to certain stimuli. He was on the verge of success, but had a few things to clean up, in other words. Ardyn watched him move. The repetitive action was almost therapeutic for him.

“Easy, Chief,” he cooed, catching Verstael by the shoulders when he tripped. Even in Ardyn’s hands, Besithia swayed on his feet. His head spun, vision blurring. He slipped from Ardyn’s hold to empty the bile bubbling in his stomach, spitting the black liquid into the dirt. It faded in a matter of moments, but the sticky substance trickle down his trembling bottom lip, spilling onto his chin. Oh yes, there was one other thing that made Besithia’s age so frightening. Ardyn couldn’t remember _when_ he had accidentally infected Verstael with the star scourge, but it had been tormenting the tiny blonde for years now. Unpredictable exertions of energy would set it off, and the severity of the attack would vary. This one was _severe._ Ardyn gathered that on Verstael’s protracted coughing, the violent spasms of his muscles, the loss of breath.

It lasted too long.

Besithia had toppled to the ground, face up and chest heaving as he tried to suck air back into his lungs. His muscles burned, and he found he was far too bereft of strength to move. And, he wiggled his ankle and winced, had he pulled a muscle? It wasn’t impossible at this point, and he had landed quite awkwardly.

“I do wish there is more I could do for you,” Ardyn knelt at his side and wiped his face clean of scourge discharge with a napkin. The strength to speak was lost on him, so Besithia settled for folding his fingers over Ardyn’s. Ardyn clasped his dainty hand, his heart breaking. Besithia’s life was shortening, his body giving, Ardyn’s second love fading by an infection _he_ created, and of course, age. He didn’t want to see him die, so much so that he would end their relationship right then if he wasn’t so dearly attached. Besithia bit his lip, studying the absolute misery playing in those lovely golden eyes. He himself was distraught over his debilitating physique. As he had claimed so many years ago, a human life was far too short. And Ardyn, _oh_ _Ardyn,_ gazing at his whimpering visage and knowing they wouldn’t, no _weren’t_ growing old together.

Verstael struggled to sit, a heavy groan the proof of his effort. He took hold of the small snack bag Ardyn had brought and rummaged around. He pulled out two pastries, each a sweet roll with a strawberry dulce filling. He passed one to Ardyn and kept the other for himself.

The pair ate in silence.

When they had done, Verstael pushed the snack pack away and invited himself into Ardyn’s lap. His ankle bit, but he hardly cared. Ardyn’s lips parted and met in tandem as he thought of what to say, eyes welling with withheld tears.

“You think I would leave this plane without you?” Besithia cupped Ardyn’s cheek, fingertips ghosting over a defined cheek bone as he traced the delineation of his eye.

“Huh?” Ardyn slowed his shallow breathing.

“I won’t let a matter so trivial as death keep us separate. You’re a touch too much hassle to leave by your lonesome anyhow,” Verstael nestled his head down on Ardyn’s broad chest, hands gripping his lapel and legs splaying over those thick thighs.

Ardyn let the words sink, those crazy taunting words, a grin blooming to his lips. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re Aera reincarnate? You’re just as stubborn and dignified as her, and you’re both blondes with dazzling blue eyes,” he combed his fingers through Verstael’s hair, over his neck, and down his back, prompting chills to dance through him.

“Come now, don’t be foolish,” Verstael chortled as he snuggled deeper, “If I were the first oracle reincarnate, do you not think my soul would be purer? Aside from that, she’s more of a butter blonde while I am a platinum blonde.” The two shared mirth at that, joking into the late hours of the afternoon until Ardyn decided they were in desperate need of cuddles. He had initially dragged Besithia out of office to relax, and his aching ankle fueled his excuse to keep up the pampering. He scooped Verstael into his arms bridal ways, smirking at how he leaned up to kiss him. He relished the hand massaging his scalp, the moist, passion coated lips under his own, even if they did lack a certain power they once held. They kissed for but a moment before Besithia was settling down in Ardyn’s embrace. “Now, My Troublesome Kitten, shouldn’t we be heading homeward?”

“Only so that I may treat your ankle and steel your cuddles,” Ardyn snickered, and he strolled toward Gralea with a new sense of pride and comfort.


End file.
